Underneath His Perversion
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Rias Gremory knew who Issei was, who in Kuoh academy didn't? Everyone knew him as part of the perverted trio but those eyes held more then what others could see and Rias Gremory knew it. Rias Gremory will be the one to discover what truly lies underneath Issei Hyoudou's Perversion. Single Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This story is and will be a single pairing besides that enjoy the story**

 **Underneath his Perversion**

Rias leaned out the window of the occult research club a gentle wind hummed through the grounds of Kuoh academy. Her hair danced gently on the wind and on her skin, a soothing feeling. She let out a sigh as she could hear the murmurs of people as they stared at her. Murmurs of jealousy, approval, desire etc. it was exhausting, being held on pedestal, being the centre of attention.

She glanced up to the aqua blue sky dotted with white clouds hoping for a solution to her problems to drop, but since when did a devil ever believe in miracles? She managed a small smile at the idea of a devil believing in miracles it was ironic to say the least.

She surveyed the school grounds before her eyes rolled over onto a brunette boy, their eyes locked. She automatically associated Issei Hyoudou with the perverted trio that always turned Sona irate due to the large amount of issues and complaint they cause her. She found it hypocritical others judged them for their desires being displayed openly but when in secret many people had the same desires they had.

They locked eyes longer she felt compelled to do so, she then noticed his fist was clenched as he seemed to be deep in thought but what intrigued her was his chocolate brown eyes, they held something different it was desire but something more. Maybe there was more to Issei Hyoudou than his perversion, deciding she had enough of her break she leaned back and turned to her desk before walking over the last thing he saw was her lovely crimson hair dancing in the wind.

* * *

Rias eyes gently flitted over the details of a contract before nodding slightly at the details being accurate and she glided the pen over the paper giving her signature before filing it away. She leaned back dropping her pen on the desk before letting out a sigh, she gently took up her cup of tea sipping it and enjoying the warm liquid.

"You should take a break Rias" her ever loyal queen, Akeno recommended. A nice idea but a break from what? Raiser and her family breathing down her neck about marriage? Being held on a pedestal? Her duty as a devil? Being the only heiress to house of Gremory? Taking care of her territory? So many things to take a break from but they would just bury her, suffocate her so no she could not take a break.

"Maybe in a little while, Akeno" Rias replied to her queen's recommendation offering a small smile before taking another sip of her tea. She held the cup in her hand as she let her mind wander, it drifted back to Issei Hyoudou her instincts were telling her there was more to him than meet the eyes.

"Akeno what you can tell me about Issei Hyoudou?" Akeno glanced at her king before placing her finger on her chin in thought "He's a second year, part of the perverted trio, average grades, sworn enemy of the Kendo club and girls in the school. He hates Kiba due to his charm with girls but its more jealousy then hatred. He seems average except for his high amount of energy and libido." Her queen informed her King on what little information she had on the brunette inn question

"Do you think he might be of use?" Rias took another sip of her tea before shaking her head as she put her cup down

"I don't think so" Akeno nodded and poured more tea for her King who nodded her thanks

"If I may be dismissed Rias, I have some contracts to do" Akeno politely asked her king, Rias nodded "No problem, I will see you later" her queen departing with a bow and the sharp clicking indicating the door closed.

Rias leaned forward as she picked up her trusty pen and began the monotonous work called paperwork. Her mind began to wander as she unconsciously did her paperwork. The burdens of her life came to the forefront but after some exercise of will power they were shoved aside before chocolate brown eyes filled her mind. A gentle colour for an average person at face value but the feeling that there was more to Issei Hyoudou then what everyone else saw nagged her and intrigued her. What could it be? For all her mental might she could not come up with an answer.

* * *

Sometime passed before Rias dropped her pen absolute bored and tired of doing paperwork, tea long gone. She leaned back stretching her arms overhead as she stood up working out the tenseness in her muscles.

Deciding she had done more than enough work for the night, she wanted to relax. Her eyes flicked over to the library shelf beside her desk before a book called out to her one on Greek Mythology. It was a classic book she read several times but a small smile traced her lips at the good memories she had of reading the book, moreover her brother had bought it for her. She got up and grabbed the book feeling the hardback cover between her fingers her smile ever present.

Her stomach grumbled as it had only been filled with tea for the past few hours, she grimaced at the noise before clutching her stomach. Food now came to the front of her mind, she remembered there was a café near the Kuoh park, she only saw it in passing but it definitely caught her eye. There was no better time than the present to see it.

* * *

It was five thirty in the afternoon by the time Rias reached Kuoh park the park was not really active as barely a handful of people used the various benches, feed the birds or enjoyed the weather and the fountain. At the other end of the park lay the café she heard a lot about, the café's name was Aiko's café.

The café had a bright red and white theme with white chairs and tables. The outside tables had an overhanging roof to shield from any direct sunlight. The café itself had see-through windows allowing people to peer inside while there was a counter.

The café itself seemed devoid of customers but Rias did not mind it at all as even outside the academy people would stare at her and this meant she could enjoy her book in peace. She grabbed a seat near the entrance of the café as she flicked to the first page of her book and began reading.

A few moments passed by before she could hear footfalls approaching her from the inside of the café. "Rias Gremory?" the male voice greeted her in surprise as she glanced up from her book to once again lock with chocolate brown eyes. "Issei Hyoudou?" she greeted back in equal surprise as she sized up the brunette, he was dressed in a dark red shirt with black tie accompanied by black pants and a small red waiter apron.

She got a better look at his face, his jaw was slightly chiselled but it was barely noticeable while his skin was a bit paler then she anticipated. His body was average and he was slightly taller than her but it was barely noticeable. What was noticeable was how he glanced at her chest before barely prying his eyes away.

"I did not know you worked here" she admitted as she put down her book, he offered a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his neck "I do but mostly at night and usually in the summer." She nodded at his answer before smiling "So may I see the menu?" the boy nervousness was furthered before he nodded and handed her the menu. She opened it and began reading through it.

"So Greek Mythology? I always felt bad for Medusa she got punished for something she did not do" Issei suddenly spoke, Rias glance up in surprise she did not expect this. "Indeed, but Athena had to curse her to protect her honour. She could not challenge Poseidon as he was a male god also one of the big three"

"True but I do like Perseus definitely one of the better the Greek myths" he voiced his thoughts, little did he know that these myths were actually reality. She smiled "I personally prefer Odysseus he was normal he only used his intelligence to get back home to his wife. Although he was unfaithful to her while she remained faithful"

"But there were circumstances like saving his men from Circe?" Issei pointed out, Rias did concede to his point but she decided it was about time to order. "I will have the strawberry Kakigori" Issei nodded as he quickly grabbed his notepad and paper before scribbling down her order "Would you like anything else?"

"I would also like strawberry Mille-feuille and some green tea as well please" she requested promptly followed by some more scribbling on his notepad. She shut the menu before handing it out to Issei who both exchanged smiles. "I will bring you your order shortly" he grabbed the menu before stepping back into the café but not before sneaking a look at Rias which was rather obvious.

Rias was pleasantly surprised, she did not expect Issei to have some knowledge on things besides breasts and the female body. To find out he knew about Greek myths was a pleasant development for sure.

A few more minutes passed before Issei returned with her order, he placed it before her and giving her a cordial smile as he stepped back but Rias noticed there was more to it.

"Enjoy"

"Thank you" she replied before taking a spoon and taking a taste of the Kakigori, she hummed as the ice cream melted on her tongue exposing her taste buds to the full flavour of the desert. Her eyes widened as she took in the flavour.

"It's delicious" she spoke

"Really?" Issei smiled as if he won the lottery his expression earned a small laugh from Rias which made him blush

"It is very delicious Issei did you make it?"

"I did" he answered with pride and joy, Rias raised smile as she was right there being more to him then his perversion.

"I would love some company Issei" she offered the seat in front of her with a smile, Issei surprised expression was amusing and it made her smile. He was about to utter a response before he glanced inside to look at an older woman she had black hair and grey eyes, it was as if he was seeking her approval. The woman looked up at them before a wide smile appeared on her lips before she gave him a nod.

"I can join you" he answered as he took a seat in front of her but he was still nervous and that was plain to see. "Was that the owner?" She asked curiously

"Yeah my aunt she owns the café. I wait sometimes but mostly I am doing deserts" it was definitely interesting that he could cook

"Tell me about yourself Issei" she asked wanting to know more about the brunette who had a stupefied expression before managing to utter a nervous stammering response

"I-I like to cook deserts, Mythology, Manga, Anime and B-bo*mmm*" he slammed his hands over his mouth trying to save himself from embarrassment but his eyes betrayed him. Rias found it sweet he tried to stop himself, she leaned forward a warm smile on her face.

"Relax Issei, I am not going to be offended. You are a man after all" she tried to ease him, he visibly shifted in the seat relaxing noticeably.

"I personally love Manga and Anime. Especially Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Gundamn and Dragon Ball Z" she opened up to him which made Issei relax as he smiled surprised a girl would like such things.

"Levi is so cool and so is Miskasa." He declared his opinion

"Levi is great but so is Erwin the two work really well together. Mikasa is too dependent on Eren"

"And Eren is so whiny!" the both said at the same time as Issei leaned forward as he declared it more fervently then the redhead. They both laughed while Issei blushed really quickly and Rias did herself but a small amount. Issei leaned back and he glanced to the side as he blushed while he scratched his cheek.

Issei breath caught in his throat as he found the slightly blushing Rias extremely cute. Suddenly her phone rang, she internally sighed as she pulled it out to answer.

"Yes Akeno?"

"Ok I will be right over"

She shut the phone before turning to Issei with an apologetic look. A small frown formed at the edge of her lips. "Unfortunately Issei something came up and I have to go" His smile quickly turned into a frown, he was enjoying her company.

"I will pack everything for you to take" he declared as he stood up and promptly took her order inside. Reappearing a few minutes later with a takeaway bag, Rias stood up with her book in arm.

"Thank you very much Issei" she thanked him as she took the bag with the smile Issei could never get enough of.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you" she admitted honestly

"Yeah, yeah you too" he managed to respond still nervous, she still smiled she decided without hesitation she wanted to get to know Issei Hyoudou more

"Can I have some pen and paper Issei?"

"Uh sure" he replied unsure why she would need the pen and paper but handed it to her. She quickly scribbled down something on the paper before handing it back to Issei.

His eyes practically bulged out of his eyes as he held the paper. His expression made her giggle before she turned on her heel and she began walking away.

"it was pleasure talking to you Issei! Let's talk some more!" she waved as she looked over her shoulder at him a beautiful smile gracing her lips. Issei dumbly nodded as he watched her crimson hair follow behind her, dancing in the wind.

An inferno began stirring in Issei's heart as someone began stirring within the depths of his soul

 **I apologize that I altered Issei's character but I wanted to give him more personality and make the romance possible and believable. I will keep him as true as possible but obviously with the additions I'm making he may be different but I will try to stay true otherwise.**

 **As I wrote this I realized how little interest the girls and Issei share. They really are only attracted to him because he basically nearly kills himself every time fighting for them or him being nice and caring as well accepting of their pasts. All well and good and admirable traits but if you don't have common interest's kind of defeats the point of loving each other. I am speaking from watching the anime and this is just my opinion, I have not read the Light novels so I cannot comment on whether they show interests in that aspect.**

 **I also want to develop Kiba's character as him and Issei are comrades, I don't really consider them friends but I would like to use this story as an opportunity to do so.**

 **I am ultimately trying to create a proper romance story so I reiterate this will be a single pairing, thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts in a review until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Glean What Is Underneath**

It had been some time since Rias left and Issei was relaxing considering the café wasn't bustling, he was resting on a chair and leaning on a table. As he clutched the piece of paper Rias had scribbled her phone number onto as if his life depended on it. He couldn't believe it! The most attractive girl in the school had given him, Issei Hyoudou Kuoh's resident pervert and one of the perverted trio her phone number.

Then began the panic, when should he message her? What should he say? Or should he call her? He really did not want to mess up! His hand slapping to his forehead as his thoughts raced at a million miles an hour.

"Is it that hard to message a girl Issei?" his aunt interrupted his train of thoughts shaking the poor boy up and off the table he was leaning on.

"Uh…" he stammered uselessly while his aunt just smirked

"Men… she wouldn't have given you her phone number for you not to use it" his aunt was right, grow some balls Issei he mentally hyped himself. He then began typing,

"Hey Rias, it was really nice to meet you today?" he pondered before deleting it while shaking his head

"Hey, Rias it's Issei. It was nice to talk to you today. Just wanted to see if you made it home safely." he typed out, reading it several times not wanting to come off as clingy but wanted to come off as gentlemanly and caring. His thumb hovered over the send button, his heart beat rapidly increasing and so loud it was ringing in his ears. His thumb began shaking a lot as he began having doubts and many scenarios involving him being embarrassed ran through his mind.

"Oh for the love of SEND THE DAMN TEXT!" his aunt shouted and his thumb slammed down on the send button. Issei stared down as the message ticked as sent and he held his breath.

* * *

Rias was currently sitting in her bed continuing to read the book she had read in the café when her phone vibrated on her bedside cabinet. She glanced over to see it was a text from an unknown number but she had full well known who it was.

The conversation she had with Issei was surprising to say the least, really surprising actually. She knew there was something different about him, more than meets the eye and she smiled to herself because she was right.

She opened her phone to see what he had texted her.

"Hey, Rias it's Issei. It was nice to talk to you today. Just wanted to see if you made it home safely." The text made her smile, it was sweet that he asked if she had made it home safely although a part of her knew the poor boy was probably struggling to send the "right" text message. She quickly typed a response,

"Yes I did arrive home safely, thank you for asking. It was a pleasure to talk to you as well. Are you still working?"

She then set her phone aside as she continued reading while waiting for his response a small smile on her lips as she enjoyed reading the book. Her phone vibrated with another text

"Yes, but its slow right now. What are you up to?" He messaged back

"I am just relaxing while reading the book we talked about." She messaged back as she smiled the conversation fresh on her mind.

"Ah! Which myth are you reading now?" He inquired in return, Rias glanced back to her page. She was currently reading about Theseus.

"Theseus he isn't as interesting as others…." She replied finding the adventures of Theseus less entertaining to read then Perseus or Odysseus. A small part of her wondered what would Issei's reaction be if he found that these were based on true events. Unfortunately, the heroes themselves have been dead for a long time but their descendants are around.

"Yes he isn't and his father's death was unfortunate. But I probably will skip reading the rest of the chapter on him." She replied honestly, finding Theseus rather boring and dry.

"Myths are great but anime is better!" He declared chaning topics, Rias once again found herself smiling he was honest and she could feel his energy through his texts. It was infectious. Rias set her book aside and picked up her remote for her smart TV to browse the latest and best anime.

Her attention was brought to the grim picture of a man in silver Armour with a small shield and short sword. Blood painted on his armour. The anime was titled Goblin Slayer and had a mature disclaimer on it. Rias found herself intrigued, setting down the controller and picking up her phone she decided to ask her new friend about it.

"Hey Issei, have you heard about Goblin Slayer?' she asked him, a few seconds passed before the message was delivered. Issei replied a few seconds later.

"I have, It's so good! But it is dark fantasy but like really dark! It's entertaining though and. A must watch!" Rias paused for a few moments after reading his message then typed a response.

"Hmm, I think I'll watch the first episode. I will tell you what I think after it."

"Alright, then we will discuss it after. Work is picking up, let's talk later?" Rias nodded at that, she would rather they didn't keep texting, it would mean there would be less to talk about in person.

"Sure :)" she decided to text back before she settled in to watch the anime they would later discuss, a part of her happy at the future she conversations would be having with Issei.

"I wonder what more is there to you Issei?" she wondered aloud before moving it to the back of her mind as the anime started.

* * *

Issei breathed a sigh of relief that he did not know he was holding in since he began the conversation with Rias. He just didn't have any damn experience in these kinds of things and he hoped that he didn't come across in a bad way.

But she sent a smile that must be good right? God, did he use too many exclamation marks? Was he too familiar? Did he reply too fast? Dammit did I do something right? I must have she sent a smile back and they were going to talk later?

"Issei, table four needs this!" His Aunt called out as she held two plates out to him. He quickly moved over and grabbed them to take them to the table. He was thankful for the work it got most of his mind off the redhead beauty, most of his mind.


End file.
